Hannah Learns the Truth, All of It
by rockstar1212
Summary: Sequel to There Goes My Life. Hannah finds a box with old letters from her parents and their friends. Will these letters explain the things she's been wondering about? What else will she learn, that she didn't want to? Read and Review!
1. The Box

**There Goes My Life 2: Hannah learns the truth, all of it.**

**Sequel to There Goes My Life. This one will tie up all the loose ends from that story. Read it first, or some things won't make sense.**

**AN: Hey guys! Here's a new story. I know I have a lot of stories out right now, but I have a lot more running through my mind. I'm planning on typing all this out before I start posting, and that way I'll always have a chapter ready for you guys. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. I don't own Quentin, he's actually my cousin. Hannah is made up, so I don't own her either. Yep…that's about it. Oh, and I made up Claire too…and Cody**

Hannah Reese walked into her dorm room -101- with her best friend, Claire Matthews. They had just gotten there two days ago. Claire had a date with a cute boy named Cody in an hour. She was getting ready. After she got ready, she decided to wait for Cody in the lounge. Hannah decided to stay there. She looked in the closet, and on the very high, top shelf, she noticed a shoebox. She reached up and grabbed it. She plopped down on her bed, and looked at the box.

_Our Personal Time-Capsule Box- Class of 2009_ was written across the front. That's the year my parents graduated from here, Hannah thought. She opened the box and looked in. It was notes, printed out emails, and letters. There were report cards and everything filling the box. She took out the first letter, and opened it up. She skimmed it over, and thought she knew some of the hand-writing from somewhere. She began to read the letter, slowly at first.

_Zoey, _

_Hey, what's up? Want to go for sushi tonight? Oh wait, dumb question. You have a date with your 'just friend'. How could I forget that? Ha Ha. Well, I guess I'll go talk to Michael or something. Talk to you later. _

_-Nicole _(that's my mom..., Hannah thought)

_Nicole, _

_Nothing is up. Just out of curiosity, why are you writing me a letter? We live in the same room, not to be rude or anything. Chase really is just my friend, Nicole. Do you like Michael or something? You sure been talking about him a lot lately. Later. _

_Zoey _(Michael? Who's that? My mom, Nicole is married to my dad, Logan, not some Michael...Hannah thought)

_Zoey, _

_I don't know. I guess I just felt like writing a letter. I was bored, ha-ha. You like Chase and you know it, Brooks. When we grow up, I swear you're gonna marry him. Uhh...me like Michael? Uhh...no. I...don't talk about him a lot, at least I don't think I do. Oh gosh, Zoey I think I like Michael. See you in the dorm tonight. _

_-Nikki_

Hannah's eyes slowly lifted from the page. Her mom, Nicole, liked a boy named Michael? But then how is her dad...not Michael? Zoey and Chase? That must be Claire's parents. I'm not going to tell anyone about this box, though. I'll just slowly look through the box, and learn about my parents. She looked in the box and took out the next letter, which was an email.

_From: Logan Reese  
To: Dana Cruz  
Subject: I need to talk to you  
Date: October 8th, 2008 _

_D,_

_Hey what's up? How's stuff? Well. I want to talk to you. But I don't know if I really want to tell you something this important over email. _(Oh no, Hannah thought, please say it here.) _But, I don't think I can say it in person. You know I like you...a lot. But this isn't going to go very well. All I can think to say is...please don't hate me. _

_A few nights ago...I...well me and Nicole...we...slept together...oh gosh...Dana what was I thinking?...Well, today Nicole came to me...and said something awful. This is our conversation...okay? _

_Nicole: I'm pregnant...  
Me: No, you're not.  
Nicole: Yes, I am. I took the test, it was blue. (cue tears forming) _

_Oh..Dana. I'm so sorry. I guess I'm not a very faithful boyfriend, am I? Please don't hate me...okay? Well...that's it. I mean, I thought you should know. And if I know you as well as I think I do...you're probably going to come storming up to me soon, and dump me. I'm such an idiot. _

_-Logan_

Hannah looked up and thought about this. Her parents slept together...but it wasn't supposed to happen? Who is Dana? That must've been dad's girlfriend at the time...since he talked about her dumping him, Hannah thought. Gosh, what a rough way to end a relationship...poor Dana, whoever that is. She picked up the next piece of paper, it was just a note that had what looked like History notes on the back.

_Logan, _

_What the --? You and Nicole? How could you do that to Dana? You know, she cried over you all last night. Gosh Logan, you're worse than we thought. Nicole is so upset, and Dana is ready to attack her. Know what? Dana was seriously thinking about telling you she loved you...gosh...what a jerk. Don't answer me back, Mr. Bender is starting to get suspicious._

_-Zoey_

So...I was a mistake? My dad and mom didn't mean to get pregnant. I need to talk to someone, but who? I can't tell Claire, she'd freak. I'll go look for someone I've already met. Maybe I can talk to them.

Hannah left her room, with the box under her arm. She looked around campus, until her eyes landed on Quentin, a boy from her Algebra class. He seemed nice, and maybe she could talk to him.

"Hi Quentin. You might not know me, but I'm in your Algebra class and my name is Hannah Reese. I was wondering if you'd want to talk to me...because I really need someone to talk to. It's about these letters, in this box."

"Umm...okay. I'll talk to you. Wait, did you say Hannah Reese?" Quentin looked up to meet her eyes, and she frowned.

"Yea...my last name is Reese. Why?"

"My mother and my dad, they were always talking about this guy named Logan Reese and how mad they are at him. Did he go to PCA too?" Quentin looked around, then back at Hannah. "Did you want to sit?"

Hannah plopped down on the grass beside him and smiled. "Thanks. What's your parent's names? Yea, those letters...they explain a lot. I think I might even know why your parents are mad at my dad."

"Oh...my mom's name is Lola and my dad is James. They got together in their senior year of high school. They say that it was in junior and senior year that it all went down."

"Yea...maybe you can help me understand a little more. I know somethings..but some parts just aren't there. So...we aren't going to tell anyone right? I don't want to tell anyone just yet. This can just be our little secret?" Hannah looked at him, hopefully. He nodded.

"So...umm...do you want to go back to my dorm? Or to the beach or something? Since your roommate might be in your dorm." His face was slightly red, and Hannah noticed. She smirked a little. She was used to boys falling for her, but it wasn't usually boys like Quentin. He was a nice boy, not a bad boy like the others.

"Umm...your dorm...won't your roommates be there?" She was smiling, watching his face.

"Oh...I guess they will be. The beach then? Is that okay with you?" His face was a little less red now, but Hannah could still sense the slight effect she was having on him.

"Umm...yea. Let's go." Hannah stood up, and turned to look at him. He was staring at her, but she didn't mind. She knew she was pretty, and she was used to guys staring at her. "Quentin? You coming?"

"Oh right." His face got red again as they walked toward the beach. When they got to the sand, Hannah slipped off her flip-flops and took off running. She turned around, and laughed.

"Come on. Bet you can't get me." She yelled and he took off toward her. She laughed as she turned back around, running toward the water. She could hear him getting closer.

"All right, I give up." She heard him say, and she smiled.

"Knew you couldn't get me." She smiled at him, and he walked up to her. She smiled again, and he blushed.

"So...uhh...about the letters..." He started to say, looking right at her.

"Oh right." She smiled a little, and sat in the sand. "We need to talk about those."

**AN: Okay, so that's the first chapter. The notes, after this chapter, will be going backwards. From senior year, all the way back to eighth grade. So it'll be a little confusing I guess. So….review please! I want to know what you guys think before I'll update. I'd like 5 reviews, but I'll update after…at least 2, fair?**

**-Breanna**


	2. Talking

**Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Zoey 101, Hannah or Claire. Quentin is a real person. Quentin's IM is my grandpa's nickname for my cousin, Quentin. Hannah's IM is made up, okay? That about covers it.**

**AN: Here's chapter 2. This is a long one. Review!**

Hannah's POV

I walked into my dorm at about 9:30pm. Claire wasn't back yet, which was good. I didn't want to have to explain to Claire about the notes, or the box. I sat down at the desk with the box, and looked inside. I had paper-clipped all the letters together that I'd already read. I took out the next note, which was on an old crumpled up piece of paper. It was dated, which helped a lot.

_Date: May 19__th__, 2009. 10:47am, French Class._

_Chase, _

_Hey. What's up? You ready for graduation? I am but then again I'm not. Nicole says Hi, and that she's ready. Ha. Has Logan acted any nicer yet? Probably not. Nicole is still upset, but not as bad as Logan is. Dana refuses to get anywhere near him. All she'll tell us is that he broke his promise. I wonder what he promised her. Hmm. We need to figure that out. Bye, call me later._

_Xoxo, Zoey! _

_Date: May 19__th__, 2009. 11:32am, English Class._

_Zo,_

_Nothing much. Yeah, I guess I'm ready. But I'll sure miss PCA. Hi Nicole. No, Logan is still being really rude or totally ignoring us. Poor Nicole, I feel bad for her. I understand why Dana is acting like that though. I can't really say I blame her. Promise? Yea, I wonder what it was. I will, see you at lunch._

_Love you, Chase._

I looked up and smiled. How cute! That is so totally something mushy that Claire's parents would write. I wish I could show her, but she wouldn't understand. I'm hungry. Maybe if I call Quentin, he'll go eat with me. I don't want to eat this late all by myself. I reached for the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Quentin, It's Hannah."

"This isn't Quentin. This is Jeremy. Did you want to talk to him?" I blushed a little.

"Oh sorry. Thanks Jeremy."

"No problem. Here he is." I could hear him and Quentin talking in the background.

"Hello? Hannah?" I heard his voice, and couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Quentin. I was just wondering if you wanted to go eat with me. I'm hungry but I don't really want to go out by myself. So, want to come?" I asked hopefully.

"Umm…..sure. You going to bring the box?" I frowned.

"Well actually, I was thinking we could just talk and stuff. Forget about the box for awhile. You know?"

"Oh, that's fine. So, where did you want to go?" He asked me, softly.

"Well, I don't know. How about we decide when we meet up? Is that okay? We could meet in the girl's lounge?" I asked him, smiling slightly.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the lounge in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Great. See you there. Bye Quentin."

"Bye Hannah." He hung up and I smiled. I clicked off the phone, and stood up. I went to my closet and looked in. I finally decided on an outfit, and I took it to the bathroom.

I changed into my clothes. I had a knee length, baby blue skirt that fit me perfectly. It had been my moms. Then, I had a blue tank top that read 'Staring is a form of flattery' on the front and on the back it said 'So keep it up'. I put on dark blue flip flops and grabbed my brush. I brushed my long brown hair and pulled it back in a messy bun. I smiled at my reflection and went back to my dorm.

Once there, I looked at the clock. I had ten minutes. I went to my make-up bag and sat in front of the mirror. My mom supplied me with all kinds of make-up, since she worked in a spa place. I put on light pink blush and lavender eye shadow. Then I put on my pink lip gloss and some mascara. I looked at the clock again and saw that I had four minutes. I stood up and grabbed my purse. With that, I headed out the door.

In the lounge, I noticed Quentin was already there. He smiled at me as he walked over. He wasn't dressed up like I was, but he looked nice. Baggy jeans and a tight black shirt. Typical boy.

"You look nice." He told me, as we headed out the door.

"Thanks. You too." I said politely, and noticed his face. It was slightly red, and getting darker as we walked.

"So…did you read anymore of the letters?" He asked me, and I frowned a little.

"Can we not talk about the letters?"

"Why? What else did you want to talk about?" He looked a little confused, but I knew he understood.

"Maybe….we don't have to talk." I said softly as I sat down on the edge of the big fountain.

"Uh…okay. Then…what did you want to do?" He seemed to know what I meant, but he wouldn't jump to conclusions. He wasn't like that. I stood up and walked up to him, smiling.

"This." I leaned in and kissed him. He immediately kissed me back, but we didn't make out. I pulled away and he blushed.

"I see how you are." He smirked a little, and I laughed.

"Do you? Or do you just think you do?" I raised my eyebrows and waited for an answer.

"I do, I know I do." He smiled a little.

"Yeah, you just keep thinking that. My parents aren't even sure if they know how I am." I laughed a little, thinking about it. My dad always used to tell me that I changed everyday. "Not many people understand me. At least, they don't try to."

"Let me." He whispered, and I smiled. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Let's go eat." I told him as he started to lean in to kiss me again. I'm not like this usually. I just don't want to rush things with him. I don't want him to be like all the others. "You up for sushi?"

"Sure." We took off walking again. But this time, it wasn't awkward. It was natural silence, that just seemed to fit.

We went into the sushi place and sat down. We ordered our food and just sat there for awhile. He smiled at me a few times, but mostly we just talked. When we finished eating, I decided to go back to my dorm.

"I'm going to head back to my dorm, okay?" I smiled and he nodded.

"I'll walk you back."

"You don't have to. I'm a big girl." I told him playfully. He took my hand and started walking. I knew he was trying to be serious. He turned around to glance at me and I smiled.

"Wouldn't want you to get lost, big girl." He said playfully, as we enter my dorm hall.

"So, I'll see you in class tomorrow?" I asked as we reached my door.

"I'll be there." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed a little and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, and he smiled.

"You're blushing. You don't seem like the kind of girl to do that." He smiled and walked away.

"That's another one of those things people don't understand about me." I called after him and he turned around, smiling. I turned to open my door and he left. I smiled, I couldn't help it.

I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. I took The Box and sat down on my bed. I looked at the lid for awhile. Finally I opened the box and took out the next letter. I then realizes that these letters in this box, were going backwards. The last letter was written on May 19th, 2009. This one is before that. This could be confusing.

_May 3__rd__, 2009. 4:23am, in 101._

_Chase,_

_I can't sleep. I'm so worried about Nicole. She cried herself to sleep again. I feel so bad for her. How's Logan doing? Dana's not really showing much emotion. But I do know that she was crying on the beach yesterday afternoon. Quinn said that when she and Mark walked by, Dana was crying really hard. I wish she'd talk to us about it. At least me, you know?_

_See you in class. Xoxo, Zoey!_

_May 3__rd__, 2009. 8:45am, Mr. Bender's homeroom_

_Zo-_

_I'm worried about Nicole too. And you. You have to let Dana talk to you on her own time. Don't pressure her into it. Logan is still trying to deny it. Even though Nicole is what, seven months pregnant now? She's showing and Logan can't deny it anymore. Poor Dana. Don't make her talk to you, let her come to you. She will when she's ready. I think she needs to talk it out with Logan, honestly. I think that she, Nicole, and Logan need to sit down and talk about this. Maybe that'd help. See you in third period. -Chase_

I looked up and frowned. Poor Dana, even though I still don't know who that is. I think that someday I'll talk to my mom and dad about it. Maybe they will talk to me, and explain more about this. I should talk to Claire's mom, she'd tell me anything. But then she'd tell Claire, and Claire would be mad that I didn't tell her about The Box sooner. I think I'm just going to read letters now, and not think to much about it. The next letter is still a Zoey/Chase letter.

_May 1__st__, 2009. 10:13am, French Class_

_Chase,_

_Hey. I'm so upset. We need to get together tonight. Come by my dorm at…seven? If that's okay for you. We could go see a movie or something. I just really need to get out of that room. Nicole is crying constantly and Dana yells at her for it. But I'm also afraid that if I leave them, they'll kill each other. What do I do, Chase? Help me._

_Love, Zoey_

_May 1__st__, 2009. 10:27am, French Class_

_Zo-_

_I know it's hard. Seven is good for me, I'll see you then. Poor Nicole. She's taking this really hard. Not to be rude or anything, but it is kind of her fault too. She can't just blame it on Logan, even though it's easy to do. Don't worry, they will be fine. -Chase_

(The next letter):

_April 8__th__, 2009. 1:23pm, Study Hall_

_Dana,_

_Please talk to me. I'm sorry okay. I feel stupid. I haven't even eaten anything since…three weeks ago. If you write back, we won't tell the gang about this. Okay? Please answer._

_Logan_

_April 8__th__, 2009. 1:28pm, Study Hall_

_Logan,_

_I wasn't going to write back. I know you're sorry. You keep telling me that. But I don't forgive you. You ruined everything. You need to eat. Happy?_

_-Dana_

_April 8__th__, 2009. 1:34pm, Study Hall_

_Dana,_

_Thank you so much. I'm going to keep saying that I'm sorry until you forgive, even if that's never. I know I ruined it all, and I hate myself for that. I miss you so much. I'm not going to eat. Yes._

_Logan._

_April 8__th__, 2009. 1:38pm, Study Hall_

_Logan,_

_No matter how many times you say it, I'm not going to forgive you. I hate you. You're such a jerk. I can't believe I'm going to tell you this but…I miss you too. Yes, you are. I'll make you eat._

_-Dana._

_April 8__th__, 2009. 1:41pm, Study Hall_

_Dana,_

_Don't hate me, I know I'm a jerk. You do? That makes me feel a little better, I guess. How are you going to make me eat if you won't come near me?_

_Still Sorry, Logan._

_April 8__th__, 2009. 1:43pm, Study Hall_

_Logan,_

_Yes I miss you. Gosh…I miss you so much. Don't get used to hearing me say it, either. Can't believe I'm saying this but, meet me behind the science building at six-thirty. You get ten minutes to eat, and say whatever it is you want to, then I'm gone._

_Still not forgiving, Dana._

_April 8__th__, 2009. 1:45pm, Study Hall._

_Dana,_

_If you miss me, why are you acting this way? Why'd-…I guess I'll wait and ask you these questions tonight. Ten minutes? I'll be there, don't worry. You're going to make me eat? _

_Logan._

I looked up from the letter and picked up the phone. I called Zoey, Claire's mom. I waited for her to pick, tapping my fingers against the desk.

"Hello?"

"Zoey? It's Hannah. I need to talk to you. Do you think you could drive out here say, tomorrow? We don't have class."

"What's wrong?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell Claire. I just want to keep it a secret."

"Of course."

"I found this box, in my dorm closet. It says _Our Personal Time-Capsule Box- Class of 2009._ That's the year you guys graduated right?"

"Yes. Oh, I remember that box. It's probably hard for you to read the letters in there. How much have you read?"

"I know that my mom used to like some boy named Michael. And that my dad was dating this girl, Dana, when he and mom got pregnant. I also have read about how you told Chase you were worried about mom. That's about it." I could hear her sigh through the phone.

"I'll be there tomorrow Hannah. I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Meet me at the Sushi place, tell the owner to sit you at Zoey Brooks' usual table from a long time ago. He'll remember me."

"Why Brooks?"

"Because I wasn't Matthews when he knew me, you know that."

"Thanks Zoey. See you tomorrow."

"Your welcome. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Bye." I hung up and looked at the clock. It was already eleven. I went to the computer and signed on. Quentin was on, and I smiled at that.

_HannahBanana: Hey. I just talked to Claire's mom. She's coming tomorrow to talk to me about the letters._

_QuentinBuddy: Hey. That's great._

_HannahBanana: I know. Did you want to be there when I talk to her?_

_QuentinBuddy: No, it seems like a personal thing._

_HannahBanana: Oh_

_QuentinBuddy: Did you want me there?_

_HannahBanana: Maybe…_

_QuentinBuddy: Really?_

_HannahBanana: Yes._

_QuentinBuddy: Hannah, can I ask you something?_

_HannahBanana: Sure_

_QuentinBuddy: In person_

_HannahBanana: Right now?_

_QuentinBuddy: If that's okay…I'll come over_

_HannahBanana: No, I'll come to your dorm._

_QuentinBuddy: Alright. 34 Bradford Hall_

_HannahBanana: Ok, see you in a few._

_HannahBanana has signed off._

I smiled. I'm going to Quentin's dorm, right now. I put on a pair of tight jeans and a tank top. I checked my make-up and hair and walked out. I reached his dorm and knocked on the door. He opened it and led me inside. He has it all to himself right now, his roommates are out. He smiled at me, and I sat down on his bed. He stood in front of me, but then sat down.

"So….you wanted to talk to me?" I said softly, and he looked at me.

"I did. I still do. But it's kind of hard."

"Okay. I have all night." I leaned back on his bed and he turned to look at me. He laughed.

"Comfortable?" He smiled and I nodded. "Good." He whispered, before leaning down and….tickling me. I burst out laughing and he laughed with me. He finally stopped and we were in an awkward position. He was almost lying on top of me. He blushed and I smiled. "Sorry."

He started to move away, but I stopped him. "Don't move. I'm comfortable here." He blushed again, but I was blushing too.

"Okay." He whispered, still blushing. I smiled, looking right in his eyes.

"Kiss me." I whispered, and he looked shocked. "I'm serious."

"I know." He muttered, leaning down. He stopped right before he touched my lips, and I frowned.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, and he frowned.

"I don't know. This doesn't seem right. I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." I said, sitting up. "I'm going to go back to my room, and get some sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Hannah?" I turned around when he said it.

"Huh?"

"You know, I like you a lot." I thought about that.

"Then why won't you kiss me?" I asked him, straight forward.

"I just…don't think it's right. I mean, we hardly know each other." I nodded a little.

"Fine. I'll wait, then." I told him, turning to leave.

"Hannah, don't act like that."

"Act like what?" I stopped at the door, muttering the words.

"Like you are. Like it's my fault."

"It is. I thought you really liked me. I thought…you were going to ask me out when I came in here. I guess I was wrong. Bye." I walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

I walked back to my room to find Claire. She smiled but I looked away. I changed into my pajamas again and went to bed. Tomorrow I'll talk to Zoey, and I'll learn how The Box came along. Tomorrow, it'll all make sense.

**AN: Okay, that's chapter 2. I think it was really long. 9 pages on Microsoft Word. Is it good? What do you guys think? I'm going out of town tomorrow and might not be able to write for awhile. That's why I'm trying to write as much as I can now. Maybe if I can get Ch. 3 done, I'll post it. But at this point, the Documents page is under progress. That makes me so mad. I haven't put any of this story on yet, and I really want to. I hope they get it back up soon. Review please!**

**-Breanna (3/24/08)**


	3. Zoey's Memories

**Chapter 3!**

**AN: Wow, I'm writing this story pretty fast. I have the chapters planned out in my head, and I have about 21. Also, the notes are still going backwards. Remember this though, Logan told Dana about the pregnancy on October 8****th****, 2008. So after that, everyone knows about it. So, don't let that confuse you. Once I get far enough so that it's the dates before the 8****th****, there will be little things that would lead up to it, if the notes were going in order. Hope this isn't as confusing as it seems to me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Zoey 101. Hannah and Claire are made-up. Quentin is a real person, my cousin. Hannah's IM is made up, and Quentin's is my grandpa's nickname for my cousin. Okay? I only own the story here, people.**

**--**

**Hannah's POV**

I woke up when Claire's alarm clock blared at six. She hit it, and it fell off the table. I sat up and looked around. Our roommate, Sara, looked mad.

"Six AM! CLAIRE! We don't have school today! GOSH!" She plopped back down on her top bunk and screamed into her pillow. I exchanged a look with Claire, and then decided to get up. I went to my closet to pick out clothes, while Claire went back to bed.

I picked out my faded jeans and an orange tank top that said 'Smile: People hate it' in glittery letters. I put on orange flip-flops and walked out. I went to the cafeteria and stood in the line. Not that many people were out yet, so there were only about three people in front of me. Someone came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I spun around and smiled.

It was Quentin. He smiled at me but the I frowned. I was still upset about yesterday. I could've swore he liked me. Oh well, his loss. I turned back around and heard him sigh.

"Hannah…." He muttered, trying to get my attention. I walked through the line, looking at the food. When I got to the counter**(AN: ??)**, I told the girl I wanted waffles and a water.

"6.25 please." She said, handing me my food. I reached into my backpack, but Quentin reached past me, giving her seven dollars.

"Keep it." He said when she started to hand him his change.

"You didn't have to do that," I told him once we started walking away. "I have money."

"I know. I just…don't want you mad at me anymore. I'm sorry about yesterday." He whispered the last part. I just looked away, not meeting his eyes.

"I don't care. Leave me alone." I told him, as I sat down at a table.

"Hannah, don't act like that. Why can't you forgive me?" He insisted.

"Because….I don't know. I just don't want to." I wouldn't look up at him, but instead rolled my eyes at my waffles.

"Hannah…" He tried again. That's it, enough is enough.

"You know what Quentin?," I asked, finally looking at him. "Boys like that really annoy me. When I say Leave Me Alone, I mean it. I don't want to talk to you right now, okay? Just…just go away!" I yelled at him, and he frowned.

"Jeez, sorry. I was just going to tell you that I thought about what you said last night. I was going to ask you out, but I was afraid you'd say no. Today, I was going to tell you that. But instead, you blow up at me. Gosh, Hannah, make up your mind. Either you like me or you don't." He stood up and stormed off. I close my eyes and breathed out.

"Crap." I muttered, before turning around. I saw Quentin running off. "Quentin!" I yelled, but he just kept running. Now what do I do? I finished eating and then headed to Quentin's dorm. I have to fix this. It's 7:30am right now, and I have to meet Zoey at the sushi place at 8:30. I need to hurry.

I ran all the way to Quentin's dorm, which is across campus. 7:45. I sighed, knocking on his door. Jeremy came to the door and frowned.

"Quentin doesn't want to talk to you." He stated, as soon as he saw me.

"Please….I just ran all the way here from the cafeteria. Please, Jeremy." I begged, wondering if Quentin was hearing me. He must have, because he appeared behind Jeremy. Jeremy walked away and Quentin looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I-…I'm sorry. I shouldn't of-" I was cut off when he slammed the door in my face. "Quentin!" I yelled, just like I had when he ran off.

"Go away, Hannah." He yelled through the door. "When I say Leave Me Alone, I mean it." He mocked, and I hit the door with my fist.

"Shi-" I started to say, then realized. I had never cussed in my life, but I almost did. I wasn't going to start cussing now, over a boy.

I turned around and started walking away. I heard Quentin open the door and I glanced over my shoulder. He was watching me, I frowned. I heard him slam the door not long after I'd turned back around. I walked all the way to the Sushi Place, which I now know is called Sushi Rox, and told the owner where to sit me. He smiled.

"Zoey Brooks? You her daughter?" He asked as he lead me to the table.

"No. My best friend is her daughter. My parents are her friends…" I trailed off, as I sat down. I looked at the table, and all the carvings in it. I started reading them, and I noticed the owner walking away.

_Zoey Brooks and Nicole Bristow_ _are BFFS. _(I smiled, and kept on) _CM loves ZB _(Chase and Zoey, I knew) _Logan Reese likes Dana Cruz. DC and LR. Lola Martinez. Quinn Pensky. QP loves MD _(hmm?) _James Garrett. Michael Barrett_ (after his name was a heart that matched Nicole's writing. I smiled) _Class of 2009! _

I looked up to see Zoey smiling at me. I don't know some of these people, but I think after today I'll know more about them. Zoey sat down across from me and smiled.

"What do you want to know?" Zoey smiled weakly, looking at me.

"Everything." I told her, taking The Box out of my backpack. She smiled, running her fingers along the edges of it. "Start in 8th grade. I know that's when you guys all met right?" She nodded. I waited patiently as she breathed in and seemed to think about where to start.

"Well, my parents sent me here because it was the first year they let girls in. My brother, Dustin, already went here before that. He loved it and my parents thought I would too. I met Chase soon after we got here, because he fell into-"

"Not to be rude, but I know that part. Skip that." I smiled and she nodded.

"Well, his roommates were Logan Reese, your dad, and Michael Barrett. My roommates were Nicole Bristow, your mom, and Dana Cruz. Across the hall from us was Quinn Pensky, a girl who loves science. Well, I wanted to play basketball. Logan didn't think girls could play so we made a game. 5 on 5. He had Chase and Michael and two other guys. I had Nicole, Quinn, Stacy**(AN: ??)**, and Megan. We were losing badly…." Zoey trailed off into a full-out memory of the day.

**Flashback:**

_We were losing badly. 2-12. Dana came up while we were on a time-out._

"_Can I play?" She asked._

"_We sort of have a full team." I told her._

"_BYE!" Quinn said and ran off._

"_I guess you're in. Are you any good?" __**(AN: I don't remember what they said exactly, sorry)**_

_She did a hook shot from where she was standing at half-court. She made it. I was shocked, as was everyone else. We almost won the game, we lost by one basket. Later that day, Dana actually started being nice to us. It was weird. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"So that was the first week of school. Well, not exactly. I wasn't sure if you wanted to know what happened after that." Zoey said, looking down at the markings in the table.

"I do. Please, go on."

"Alright. That night we were in the lounge. We were really bored…."

**FLASHBACK (AN: Made this up)**

_We were all sitting in the lounge, bored. Dana and Nicole were arguing about something, I was flipping through TV channels, Michael was eating potato chips, Chase was…I'm not really sure. He might've been trying to sleep. Yeah, I think that's it. Logan was staring at himself in a mirror and Quinn was on her laptop. Logan looked up and around at all of us._

"_We need something to do." He stated. "Let's play a game."_

"_Bye." Quinn said, getting up and leaving._

"_Whatever." Logan muttered, looking back at us._

"_What kind of game? I love games!" Nicole exclaimed, excited already._

"_Truth or Dare?" Logan suggested, smirking._

"_Why would we-" Dana started but he cut her off._

"_Because I said so." Logan told her, receiving a glare._

"_Like I'm going to-" He cut her off again, but this time, he didn't use words. He leaned over to her, since he was right beside her, and kissed her._

"_You know you want to play…" We heard him whisper, and she nodded. All I was thinking, like everyone else, was wow. "Well, not that that's settled." He sat back up, smirking. Dana ran her hand over her lips, but didn't say anything._

"_I'll go first." Michael said, and Logan glared at him. "Dana, truth or dare?" That made Logan smile, but we weren't supposed to see it._

"_Uh….dare." She muttered._

"_I dare you to…..kiss the person you like. On the lips, no cheating. Right now." Michael and Logan exchanged a look, and Dana frowned._

"_What if I don't like anyone?" She asked, but we could tell by her face she was bluffing._

"_But you do." Logan told her, "So it doesn't matter."_

"_Uh….fine." She muttered, moving in her seat. We all had a feeling what was coming, but we just watched her._

_She wet her lips and then leaned toward Michael. His eyes got big, but then she changed her direction. Her lips met Logan's and we all smiled. Logan seemed surprised, but he kissed her back. When they finally pulled away, Dana blushed and turned away._

"_Dana? You have to ask…" Chase said quietly, and she turned. Her hand was on her lips, but she looked right at Logan. _

"_Truth…or dare?" She asked him, not bothering to look at us._

"_Truth." He said, causing her to frown._

_She bit her lip for a minute, thinking. "Do you like someone here? If so, who?" She smiled slightly, and we just watched. We had expected this, but we weren't really sure._

"_Hmm…." Logan said, stalling. He knew by now that Dana hates when you do that. "Yes."_

"_Who?" She asked._

"_You." He said simply, and she smiled. "Zoey, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth" I answered, being cautious._

"_Do you like Chase?"_

"_Uh…as a friend…"_

"_No, as a boyfriend?"_

"_Uh….I guess." I noticed the smile appear on Chase's face out of the corner of my eye. I didn't look his way, but I just put my head down._

**END FLASHBACK**

I smiled, looking at Zoey's face. She had pretty good memory I guess. I'd never be able to remember stuff from that long ago. For the next two hours, Zoey told me all about everything that had happened. Now, we are at _that _day. October 8th, 2008. Yeah, that day.

"So….Logan emailed Dana about what happened. Nicole and I got there and she was at her computer. Nicole looked at me, and frowned. I shrugged…."

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Hey Dana." I said, still watching her._

"_Oh my…ugh! I hate him!" She screeched, turning around. Her eyes were wet, but the tears were yet to fall. Her eyes went straight to Nicole. "YOU! I hate you too!"_

_Nicole looked ready to cry. I was confused, because I still didn't know. "I'm sorry, Dana. I'm sorry…" Nicole kept saying, over and over._

"_No! It's not good enough! I hate you!" _

"_What's going on?" I asked, still not sure._

"_Nicole….and Logan…she….she…slept with him…" Dana finally let her tears fall, and she fell onto her bed. _

_That night, Dana wouldn't get up from her bed. Logan called her ten times, but she wouldn't answer. Nicole cried herself to sleep, and Dana probably did too, but I'm not sure."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"So…that's it. There's only one more important day. That's graduation day. It was…really awkward…." Zoey said, trailing off for the last time.

**FLASHBACK(AN: Last one guys):**

_We were all at the gates of PCA. Graduation was over, and we were all leaving soon. Our parents were in the parking lot, waiting for us to say our goodbyes. Dustin hugged everyone and went to the car. He was the only one here that hadn't graduated. Nicole broke into tears, and Dana rolled her eyes. I hugged Chase first, and he whispered in my ear._

"_Keep in touch, Zo." As he said it, I smiled. I nodded and he smiled, pulling out of the hug._

_I hugged Michael and Quinn without problems. Michael and Chase and Quinn said their goodbyes to each other. Nicole and I hugged, and she hugged the other three too. Dana and Logan stood silently, and awkwardly. Dana moved to hug all of us, excluding Logan. Lola had left right after graduation, instead of staying for the party. Her parents were in a hurry, I guess. Logan hugged everyone, without to much of a fight. When he looked at Dana, she looked away. _

"_Are you guys…" Chase muttered, not wanting to get slapped. Dana looked at him, then at Logan. _

_She sighed, slightly. She walked slowly over to Logan, and he smiled a little. She stopped in front of him, looking at him. He sighed, and she looked behind her, at us. I nodded, and she knew this was what she needed to do._

"_You gonna hug me or what?" She said, trying to sound calm. We all knew she was faking it._

"_Do you want me too?" He looked her right in the eyes, and we all stood silently._

"_Yes."_

_With that, Logan took the one step to kill the distance between them. He put his arms around her, and hugged her. She put her arms around him too, and they just hugged. They held on to each other for about three minutes, before Dana's mom honked the horn. Dana pulled away, and Logan looked at her. Nobody else heard what he said next, but I was so close, that I did._

"_I love you, Cruz. Take care of yourself." Logan looked ready to cry, but he didn't._

"_I….love you too and don't worry, I will. I'll miss you, Reese." Tears fell from her eyes, and I knew right then that she wished she wasn't leaving. _

"_I'll miss you too. Maybe I'll see you again, in the future." Logan told her, as she turned away. After she left, Logan wouldn't look at the rest of us. He just muttered goodbye, and he left._

**END FLASHBACK**

I sighed, that was so….sad…yet so romantic. Poor Dana. And dad, why'd he ever let her go? I looked at Zoey and smiled gratefully. She returned it, and looked down at her hands.

"I know I shouldn't be telling you these things without your parents permission, but they weren't going to tell you, you know. They didn't think it was necessary to let you know about their past. But….if you'd want to….I could give you Dana's phone number. I kept in touch with her, and I'm sure she'd be happy to answer any questions you might have. You know, anything I can't tell you…about their relationship."

"I'd like that. Thanks so much, Zoey. It means a lot that you did all this for me." I paused, thinking about whether I wanted to bring up what was next. Quentin. "Uh, Zoey. You mentioned a Lola girl in there, right?"

"Yes. Lola was one of my friends too, and we still email each other sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"Well…I'm not…positive…but you know…..I think…I met her son…." I trailed off, and she looked up.

"Her son? Oh, you mean Quentin. Yes, he's a nice boy. I've met him only once or twice. He's here? She never told me that."

"Yes, and I…kind of….like him. But we had a fight, and he won't talk to me now." I looked down at my hands.

"Well, let me know how it goes. So, I need to get going." She pulled a piece of paper, a pen, and her cell phone from her purse. "Give me your cell phone number, and I'll put it in my phone. I'll also write down Dana's number."

"654-8012." I recited, without thinking much about it. Zoey typed it into her phone, and then took the paper. She scribbled a number down on it, folded it in half, and handed it to me. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Just tell Dana that Zoey gave you her number. I'll see you later, Hannah." As Zoey walked away, I noticed Quentin and his friends, one of them was Jeremy, enter the sushi place. I stood up, walking toward the door.

"Hey Hannah." Jeremy called, and as I turned, I saw Quentin give him a dirty look. I frowned, walking over.

"What?" I asked, not looking at Quentin, but at Jeremy and all the other boys. Anyone but Quentin.

"You and Quentin…you guys need to….talk….about the fight." He explained.

"What if we don't want to?" Quentin asked, and I finally looked at him.

"We don't care. You guys need to talk about it. You've both been upset since then, and we need to move on. Why don't you guys go to the beach or something, and talk about it." One of the boys suggested, I don't know his name. Although, I think it's Brandon.

"I don't want to go anywhere with her." Quentin said, standing up and getting ready to walk away. I closed my eyes, and sighed. When I opened them, all the boys were looking at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at Quentin.

"Come on. Let's just get this over with." He said, softly, walking out. I followed him, because that's the only thing I could think to do.

When we got to the beach, he sat down in the sand. I sat down beside him, and looked out at the water. It was a perfect day to go surfing, and some students were taking advantage of that. After about three minutes of silence, I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned my head, and met Quentin's eyes.

"So…they want us to talk about the fight…" He started, looking down.

"Quentin…I'm really sorry. I shouldn't of acted like that. I-"

"Hannah, stop. It was my fault." He interrupted.

"Quentin, no it's not. I didn't give you a chance to talk to me. It's my fault."

"It's both our faults." He said, and I agreed.

We just sat there, silently. I didn't know what to say, so I just looked out at the water. Finally, I looked at my watch. It was almost curfew. I had to get back to my dorm. I turned to Quentin, who was looking at the water. I can't believe we sat here for this long.

"Quentin, it's almost curfew. I'm going to…" I started but he just looked at me, and I trailed off.

Before I could think about it, I was kissing him. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me. We stayed like that for about two minutes, and then I pulled away.

"Quentin…what are we…doing?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"I…don't know….I'm sorry Hannah. I'm going to go." I watched him walk away. I stood up, and sighed.

_Why was it so hard to tell him how much I like him?_That's the only thought I have right now.

Once back at my dorm, I took my cell phone and the piece of paper Zoey had given me. I opened it and read what she'd written.

_Dana Cruz: (452) 642-8814 _

I dialed her number, and waited. It rang and then I heard a woman's voice.

"Hello?" They asked.

"Hi, is this Dana Cruz?" I asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" I sighed, this was her. This was my dad's ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry. This is Hannah Reese. Zoey Matthews gave me your number."

"Hannah….Reese?" She stuttered, and I could almost hear her say 'Oh my god..' into the phone.

"Yes. Listen, I wanted to talk to you. I know you dated my dad, and I…wanted to know about your relationship with him. He never told me about you. Zoey told me about what happened back at PCA. I know why you guys broke up, but I want to hear your side of the story, if that's okay."

"That's fine. Where do you live?"

"Oh, I go to PCA, actually. That's how I found out about all this. I found your Box. It has letters and stuff in it." I explained, hoping she still wanted to talk to me.

"Oh, right. So, how about I come out next weekend. You can call me before then, but I can't get a plane until then."

"Great. Thanks so much, Miss Cruz."

"You can call me Dana." She laughed.

"Okay. Well, bye."

"Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"How's…your dad? Is he….doing okay and everything?" I could hear that her voice was a little shaky.

"Yea, he's pretty good."

"Good. Well, I'll see you next weekend I suppose."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." With that, Dana hung up. Wow, she sounds really nice.

So, I only have to get through one more week of classes before I can meet Dana, my dad's ex-girlfriend. It seems wrong to be meeting up with Dana and Zoey about my parents when they don't even know. But, what would dad and mom say about all this anyways? Maybe I'll figure out more, then I'll talk to them. By then, I'll already know a lot, so they won't be able to lie about anything.

What a week I have ahead of me. I went to my desk and took out a piece of paper and a pen. I tapped my fingers on the desk, then began to write.

_Things to do this week:_

_1) Learn more about Dana before this weekend._

_2) Fix things with Quentin before it's to late._

_3) Read more letters._

_4) Try and make more friends._

That last one could be the hardest, considering not that many people really like me. The only friends I have right now are Claire and Quentin's friends. If number two works out, I'll have Quentin as a friend again too. I'm going to bed, to stop thinking about this until tomorrow, when that list will become a reality.

**AN: Okay, what do you think? I think it could be better, but no matter how many times I try to change it, it doesn't seem to work. Well, I hope you guys liked it. Chapter 4 coming up soon! Review!**

**-Breanna**


	4. Quentin's Mother

**Chapter 4!**

**AN: Okay, here's chapter 4! Dana's visit won't be in this one, but it'll be in the next one, I promise. This chapter mainly focuses on Hannah learning more about Dana and her and Quentin's relationship. Hannah will also meet Quentin's mother in this one. Okay?**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters!**

**Note: I'm really sorry for the wait, but I wasn't going to post this until I had Ch. 5 written. Well, I decided to be nice and go ahead and post it. Hope you like it. Anyone with ideas, please let me know!**

**--**

**(Quentin's Point of View)**

Right now, it's 5:00am. I can't sleep. All I can think about is Hannah. Does she like me? Do I want her to? Would it be different if I'd just asked her out on that first day? I wish I knew the answers to these questions, but I don't. Today is Sunday, and tomorrow we have class. I'll have to see her all day. What will I do? Jeremy thinks I should just tell her how I feel, and if she feels the same, ask her out. But that's easy for him to say, 'cause it's not him. My other friend, Andrew, thinks I should wait and let her ask me out, if she likes me. He said 'She doesn't seem like the type of girl to wait around, and if she wanted to, I think she'd ask you out herself instead of waiting for you to do it. But I don't know her that well, that's just how she seems.' But Andrew thinks everything should be so easy; it's not.

**(Hannah's Point of View)**

It's 5:15am, and I just woke up. I had a bad dream, and I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep. It's times like this that I miss my mom. She always knew what to say on nights like this.

I wish I could talk to Claire about Dana, but I can't. She won't understand. Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything, but I just can't tell her this. If she found out I was keeping this from her, she'd be so hurt. Maybe I should tell her….no, I can't. She'll tell me that it's my parents business, not mine. But Dana is coming here this weekend, and I'll get to talk to her in person.

Sometimes I wonder if I was a mistake, but then I read dad's email to Dana on that October 8th of what? 14 years ago? I know that, mistake or not, I messed things up for them. Zoey said that Dana had her whole life planned out around Logan. She had it all written in this book, but nobody was allowed to see it. It's not in the box, I checked. Zoey said that when Logan told Dana about…well me…she threw the book out the window, barely missing Nicole. Dana went to look for it later, but she couldn't find it. I wonder what happened to it…

Anyways, I guess I'll get up. Maybe I'll look in The Box. I'll look for stuff about Dana, anything. I got up and got The Box from under my bed. I opened and turned on a flashlight. I looked through the box, pulling out anything of Dana's. Report Cards, School Papers, and a letter address to a _Miss Dana Cruz_. But, the letter isn't opened. I dug to the bottom of the box, and that's when I saw it. The things that would help me understand the most. Pictures of all of them. My dad, mom, Zoey, Chase, Dana(I guess), and some other people. I took the pictures and started to flip through them.

The first was dated September 4th, 2004. It read: _Left to Right - Nicole Bristow, Zoey Brooks, Dana Cruz, Logan Reese, Chase Matthews, Michael Barrett. 8__th__ grade!_

The next was later that year, but it was only the girls, four of them. _Zoey Brooks, Nicole Bristow, Quinn Pensky, and Dana Cruz. Best Friends Forever. 8__th__ grade - Christmas 2004._

The next was all of them, together. _Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole, Michael, and Quinn. 8__th__ grade - Happy New Year's Day 2005._

I love looking at these pictures. There are a lot of them, so it'll take some time to look at them all, and read them.

The next was in the girl's lounge, I could tell. There was a banner above the door that said: 'Goodbye Dana! We'll miss you! Have fun in Paris!' I flipped the picture over and read the back. _The gang at Dana's goodbye party. May 4__th__, 2005. Two days of school left._

The next was the next year, I guess. They all looked older, and there was a girl I didn't know. I also noticed that Dana wasn't in this one. _Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Logan, Lola, Michael, and Quinn. 9__th__ grade - October 19__th__, 2005._

The next picture skipped to the end of that year, the end of their ninth grade year. _Nicole, Chase, Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Logan and Michael. End of 9__th__ grade party - May 7__th__, 2006._

The next picture, they looked much older. They were standing in front of a car. _Chase, Michael, Logan, Zoey, Lola, and Quinn. 10__th__ grade - December 10__th__, 2006. Happy Birthday Lola! Sweet 16!_

The next picture was blurry, and I could only make out a Christmas tree and one person, off by themselves, crying. It looked like that Lola girl, but I couldn't really tell. All the back said was: _Christmas 2006. _No names were listed on there.

Next, was the next year, I knew. _Zoey, James, Lola, Logan, Quinn, and Michael. 11__th__ grade - November 14__th__, 2007._

Then was another picture from that year. The girl's lounge was there again. A banner said: Welcome Back Nicole and Chase! The back said: _Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Lola, James, Logan, Quinn and Michael. Nicole and Chase's welcome back party. 11__th__ grade - March 7__th__, 2007._

The next picture, Dana was back. _Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Dana, Lola, Michael, James, Chase, Logan and Quinn. Senior year! August 29__th__, 2008. _

There were no pictures after that, up until the end of that year. That was _the _year. October 8th, 2008. That last picture was taken about two months before that day.

There were three pictures left. The next one was graduation. _Nicole, Chase, Zoey, Dana, Logan, Quinn, Michael, and Lola. High School Graduation - May 29__th__, 2009._ In that picture, I noticed that my mom was pregnant. She was showing. Lola was also showing a little.

The next picture was dated five years later. It must've been a reunion. I read the back. _5 year reunion. Left to right: Chase, Zoey(holding four year old Claire), Dana, Quinn, Michael, Lola(holding 13 month old Jacob), Quentin( Lola's son- 5 years old), James(married to Lola), Logan, Quinn, Nicole, and Hannah( Nicole and Logan's baby- 5 years) July 13__th__, 2014._

The last picture was dated about 4 years ago. Then it hit me, I remembered being there. I was only ten, but that was only four years ago. _10 year reunion. L to R: Quinn, Michael, Dana, Zoey, Claire( now 9 ), Chase, James, Jacob(now 5), Quentin(now 10), Lola, Logan, Hannah(now 10), and Nicole. June 27__th__, 2019._

I put the picture down and thought back to that day. I can remember being here with my mom and dad. Seeing Zoey, Chase, and Claire. I don't really remember if I saw Quentin or his family, and I know I don't remember seeing Dana. Just then, Claire's alarm clock went off.

It was already 7:00am. I really need to talk to Quentin today. I don't like having him mad at me. It stinks. I got up, showered, and got ready. By then, it was 7:45am. I decided to head down to the cafeteria. I made sure that my list was in my pocket.

As I got to a table with my lunch, I saw Quentin, Jeremy and Andrew looking at me. When I caught Quentin's eye, he looked away. Jeremy and Andrew laughed, and I walked over.

"What's so funny?" I asked, and they immediately stopped.

"Oh…uh….nothing." Andrew looked at me, and I knew he was lying.

"Okay….how about we try the truth next." I said, and he looked down.

"Oh, we were….just uh…laughing about a rumor." Jeremy explained, trying to pick his words carefully.

"What was it about?"

"You…" Andrew didn't dare say anymore.

"WHAT??" I sat down and looked right at them. "What is it?"

None of them would look at me. I knew right then that it wasn't a good rumor.

"Quentin…we'll see you later." Andrew said, as he and Jeremy ran off.

I put my head in my hands. We've only been here for about four days, how could someone start a rumor about me so fast? I don't even know that many people.

"Hannah…" Quentin started, and I looked up. He looked shocked, and I knew why. I was crying.

"What did they say about me? Who started it?"

"I don't know who started it…" He whispered, not looking at me.

"Fine. What was it?" I have to know what they are saying about me.

"Uh…that you only came here to…cheat on guys. Like you get a boyfriend, then cheat on him with everyone else." He looked down at the table, almost like he believed the words.

"You know that's not true, right?" I asked, but he didn't look up. "Quentin…look at me." He did look up, and he looked me right in the eyes.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Hannah."

"Quentin….how could you say that? I…thought you were my friend." I looked down at my food, which was now cold.

"Hannah….you were the one that yelled at me."

"I'm sorry, okay? Is that what you want to hear?" It came out ruder than I'd planned, but oh well.

"I don't want to hear it if it's not true."

I took a deep breath. "I really am sorry, Quentin. The rumors aren't true. I came here because my parents went here, not for…guys. Besides, I only like one person anyway." I stood up and walked off. People were staring.

I kept walking, and I knew everyone was watching me. I was about halfway through the cafeteria when someone grabbed me. They spun me around, and it was Quentin.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking around.

"I know the rumors aren't true, Hannah. Who do you like?" He asked, with what seemed to be a hopeful look in his eyes.

"You should know by now."

"That's what I thought." He pulled my face so I was looking at him, instead of at all the people starring. I looked right in his eyes, then looked away. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to do, I just hoped I was wrong.

Then he did it. He kissed me. Right there in front of everyone, Quentin kissed me. Granted, he's kissed me before, but this was a real kiss. I could hear some people 'awww' and some others 'oooh'. But I didn't care right now.

"Quentin?" I heard, and he pulled away. I looked around and everyone was staring. Now they probably think the rumors are true. Oh well.

"Mom?" I heard Quentin say, and I spun around. I came face-to-face with a pretty woman with brown hair. Then I recognized her from the pictures. So, this was Lola.

"Hannah Reese? Kissing my son, well I never would've guessed. You sure have grown up since I last saw you." She pulled me into a hug and I smiled. I'm being hugged by someone that I don't even know. "So Quentin, is this the girl you've been telling me about?" We were outside now, and Lola sat down on the edge of the fountain.

I looked at Quentin and he blushed. I laughed and Lola joined me. "So, you've been telling you mom about me, huh?" I asked in a playful voice. "What have you been telling her?"

"I….uh…" Quentin stuttered. I turned to look at him, and then noticed Lola walking away. I tilted my head to the side, and smiled at him. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. I was just checking." He smiled a little and I got an idea.

"Come with me." I said and then grabbed his arm, leading him to the beach.

We got there and I took off my shoes. I lead him to a spot on the beach and sat down. He sat down next to me and looked out at the water.

"Okay, Hannah. What are we doing here?" Quentin asked, looking right at me.

"Okay, look. I really like you. And…I don't know if you feel the same way, but I hope you do. I just…thought that if you felt the same way…that maybe we could…maybe try dating. Oh my gosh, that sounded so stupid, didn't it?" I looked down at my hands but I could feel Quentin watching me.

"You never sound stupid." I looked up and smiled. He leaned in and kissed me again. He pulled away not long after, though. "Hannah…I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time." I nodded, and he took a deep breath. "Hannah, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Mmmm…" I said, pretending to think, just to make him mad.

"Hannah…that's not funny."

"Really? Because I thought it was extremely funny." I smiled. "But…the answer is…..yes."

He breathed out and I smiled. He stood up, and then held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. But when a normal person would've let go, he didn't. We walked back to the campus hand-in-hand, and people starred at us. We looked at each other and he smiled.

I sat down on the edge of the fountain and pulled that list out of my pocket. I read it to myself then took out a pen. I crossed out number two, that said to fix things with Quentin. I looked up and Quentin was reading it over my shoulder. He was smiling.

"Hey Quentin? If you don't mind, I think I need to talk to your mom about everything in the box, you know? She might have a different view then Zoey."

"Yeah, I see her right over there. Have fun, Hannah. I'll see you later." He spoke the words carefully, and then I got up to walk away. When I got a little farther away I looked over my shoulder to find him watching me; I just smiled.

"Uh..Lola? Can I ask you some things about when you were in high school?" I asked and she agreed. And for the next three hours, I listened to everything Lola remembered from PCA. It was mostly the same as Zoey's though. When she finished, I told her I had to go.

I walked all the way back to my dorm. People were staring and pointing at me, but I just chose to ignore them. Why would someone start a stupid rumor like that, anyway? I got to my room and opened the door. Claire looked at me, and I could tell she was upset.

"What?" I asked, as I moved forward to sit on my bed.

"Are the rumors true?"

"WHAT!? No, of course not. You, of all people, should know that." I turned and ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

**(Claire's Point of View)**

Okay, wow. I asked Hannah if the rumors were true and she looked ready to attack me. Gosh. Quentin came out of his hiding place and he looked hurt. I'm not sure if Hannah was even talking about the same rumors, but I haven't heard any other ones. I was just asking her if it were true that she was dating Quentin. He wanted to know, to see what she'd say.

"I'm sorry, Quentin." I looked at him, and he sighed. He wouldn't look back at me, though.

"Don't be. It was my own stupid fault." With that, he left. I don't know why but he just fled. Maybe he wants to go talk to Hannah…

**(Quentin's Point of View)**

So, I was wrong. Claire asked Hannah if the rumors about us dating were true and she said no. That really ruins my day. I'm walking back to my dorm now. I don't want to see her. I don't want to see anyone right now. I think I'm just going to go sleep. Thank gosh it's Sunday.

**(Hannah's Point of View)**

**-Monday-**

Quentin is avoiding me, and I don't know why. Yesterday, Claire asked me if the rumors were true. Of course not. Quentin just told me the rumor yesterday, and it had already gotten to Claire. Today is going to stink.

"Hey, Andrew." I called, seeing him ahead of me.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you'd seen Quentin…?"

"Why? So you can hurt him again. He doesn't want to see you Hannah Reese. Just leave him alone." Andrew turned and ran, and I stood there.

What is he talking about? I don't understand. I thought….I don't know what I thought. I guess I should just go to class and get it over with.

**AN: Okay, what'd you guys think? It's not as long as the other chapters have been, I know. The next chapter will probably skip to Friday, so Dana can come. Review, please.**

**-Breanna**


	5. My Dad's ExGirlfriend

**Chapter 5 - My dad's ex-girlfriend.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**AN: Here's chapter 5. Sorry for the wait.**

**--**

**(Hannah's Point of View)**

**-Friday-**

Well, this week has been really crappy. Quentin has been completely avoiding me, as well as Andrew and Jeremy. Claire tried out for the cheerleading squad, and made it, so she's busy all the time. I really need to find some new friends. Claire told me I should join a sport, but that's not really my thing.

Today, though, I get to meet Dana. My mom and dad still have no idea that I even know about the box, so they think I'm just doing nothing out here. My mom called me yesterday, asking me if I still had enough money for food and everything. My dad got on the phone and asked if I had a boyfriend, and I thought about saying yes, but as I thought about Quentin avoiding me, I decided against it.

Class just ended, and I'm going to head back to my dorm, change, and then go to Sushi Roxs to meet Dana. I walk out of my last class, and see Quentin and Andrew in the hall. I start to walk up to them, but then decide against it. I walk around them and keep walking. I can feel them watching me, though.

When I get back to my dorm, Claire is already there. She's sitting on her bed, bent over a textbook. I drop my backpack on my bed, and walk over to the closet. I put on faded jeans and a blue shirt that has hearts on it with blue flip-flops. I stick some money in my pocket, along with my keys and my cell phone, and head out.

At Sushi Roxs, I ask Kazu if Dana has arrived yet. He told me she had, and pointed her out to me. She's really pretty. She looks up when I sit down, and she smiles. She looks a little different from the pictures, but I know it's the same person because of her curly hair.

"Hi, Hannah."

"Hi." We order some food, because both of us are hungry.

"So…" She starts, as the waitress is walking away. "Where did you want me to start?"

"Uh…when you first met my dad, if that's okay." She nods, and seems to be thinking about it.

"That's a hard one…" She trails off, telling me about the basketball game, which I already know about, but things are different in her opinion.

--

"Well, that's when I left for good. For awhile, Logan still wrote to me, but I didn't write back. I just couldn't bring myself to keep talking to him. He called me a few times, but I didn't answer. Then, I moved, and I didn't give him my new address or phone number. I guess the letters came back to him. He never tried to track me down, even though I still talk to Zoey and Chase, just like him. I know he knows I talk to them, but I guess he realized it was over, I'd moved on."

"Did you really move on?"

"No. I could never really forget about him. No matter how many times I tried to move on, get a new boyfriend, I kept thinking back to being with Logan. I mean, we fought a lot of the time, but we did have our moments where nothing else mattered."

"Yeah, I guess I understand."

"Do you have a boyfriend, Hannah?" She asked, and I looked down at my empty plate.

"No. I thought I did, but he's been ignoring and avoiding me and I don't know why."

"What's his name?"

"Quentin Garrett."

"Oh, Lola's son. I always wondered how he was. Why is he avoiding you?"

"I don't know." We were quiet after that for a few minutes.

"Well, do you have any more questions for me?"

I thought about it, and I knew there was one more thing I had to know. "So, thinking hypothetically, what if my mom and dad separated. Would you consider getting back together with my dad?"

"Hannah…that's a really hard question. I guess I'd give him a chance, but I don't know. He'd have to prove to me that he was sorry for everything he did. He never was the type of guy that could prove himself very well."

"What if…he found out that I talked to you, do you think he'd be mad?"

Her eyes got big. "Oh, Hannah. He doesn't know about this? Oh my…what have I done? I thought he knew you were talking to me today." She put a hand to her head and shook her head a little.

"No, he doesn't even know that I found the box. Neither does my mom."

"Oh, Hannah, you need to tell them. You shouldn't keep something like this from them. I mean, they are your parents."

"Well, maybe I will."

We said our goodbyes, and I went back to my dorm. I thought about what Dana said, but I knew I couldn't tell my parents yet. What would they think? I know I'll have to tell them eventually, but I can't yet.

Just then, my cell phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hannah?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"My name is Sierra, I'm in your math class. I was just wondering if you are dating Quentin."

"Uh…I don't really know. He's been avoiding me all week."

"Oh, well, that's all I wanted to know. Bye!" With that, she hung up.

That was so weird. I don't even know this girl, and I don't know how she got my cell phone number. I looked up and saw Jeremy and Andrew walking toward me. Their eyes were set right on me, telling me not to walk away. I waited until they got to me, but they just grabbed my arms and pulled me backwards. I knew we were heading toward the beach.

When we got there, I saw Quentin sitting in the sand. He looked up and started to walk off. Andrew took both my arms, while Jeremy stopped Quentin from leaving.

"Let me go." He said, and I wondered why he didn't want to be near me.

"No, you two need to talk. You both like each other, everyone knows that. Why are you guys acting like you don't. You've been avoiding each other for a week." Andrew said, and Quentin looked down.

I pulled away from Andrew and sat down in the sand. I didn't want them to force Quentin to talk to me. If he was going to talk to me, I wanted it to be because he wanted to.

"You don't have to talk to me, Quentin." I stood up and ran back to my room before Andrew could grab me.

--

**-Saturday-**

When I woke up the next morning, it was about ten o'clock. I was really tired, because I'd been up most of the night thinking. I thought about Quentin a lot, but Dana too. I really wish Quentin would forgive me.

Last night, when I ran off, I had hoped he would come after me. I kept telling myself that if he really liked me, he'd come after me. He didn't, though. I don't really want to see him today, but I know I probably will.

I got up and took a shower. After I got out, I decided to get dressed and go down to breakfast. I put on a soft pink tank top that had flowers on it, hot pink shorts, and pink flip flops. I brushed my hair, put on a little makeup, and headed out.

In the cafeteria, I didn't see Quentin. I did, however, see Andrew and Jeremy. After I got my breakfast, they waved me over. I walked up and sat down, while they just looked at me. I knew what they wanted to talk about, but I didn't really have a reason for running off like that last night.

"Look, I know you guys wanna know why I ran off, right?" They nodded, so I continued. "Well, here's the reason. I don't know. I didn't want to talk to Quentin if he didn't want to talk to me."

"Why are you guys acting like this?" Jeremy asked, and I looked up at him.

"I didn't do anything. I don't know why he started avoiding me, and I'm not going to ask him."

"He said that Claire asked you if the rumors about you two dating were true, and you said no. Did you do that?"

"What? No…I thought Claire was talking about the rumor about me only coming here to cheat on guys or whatever. I didn't know that she was talking about that." I closed my eyes and sighed. "So, all this time, Quentin's been avoiding me because I wasn't talking about the same rumor that Claire was?"

"It seems that way." Andrew said, and I looked down. I messed up. I should have asked Claire what rumor she was talking about.

"I really messed up this time." They nodded, and Andrew pointed to Quentin, who was standing in line.

I got up and walked up toward him. When he saw me, he turned toward the counter and wouldn't look at me. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"What?" He asked. It wasn't in a mean way, but more of a hurt voice.

"Quentin, when Claire asked me about the rumor, I thought she was talking about the rumor about me coming here to cheat on guys or whatever. I didn't know she was talking about the rumor about us dating. Quentin, I'm sorry."

"Well, I accept your apology. But, I'm not going to ask you back out."

"Uh…okay."

"Hannah, I have a new girlfriend now. Her name is Sierra, and she's in our math class. I'd still like to be friends with you, though."

"Sierra?"

"Yea, do you know her?"

"I think so. She called me the other day and asked if I was still dating you…I guess that's why she wanted to know, because she liked you."

"Well, there's Sierra. I see you later, though, right?"

"I guess so."

I walked away, and didn't look back. I walked all the way down to the beach, where I sat in the sand. I just looked out at the ocean, watching the waves crash against the shore. I really messed up this time, and now that I tried to fix it, it's to late.

I know what I want to do. I want to call and talk to my mom and dad about the box, like Dana said I should. If they get mad at me, it won't be to bad, considering Quentin has already moved on.

**AN: Again, sorry about the wait. But my inspiration is back for this story, and I think I'm going to start writing chapter 6 right now, but I'm not sure. It's a little short, but the next chapter should be longer. Reviews would be awesome.**

**-Breanna**


	6. Family Secrets

**Chapter 6 - Family Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Zoey 101.**

**AN: Okay, here's chapter 6.**

**--**

**-Still Saturday-**

**-Hannah's Point of View-**

I decided to call my dad. When he answered, he asked if something was wrong. I told him no, and he sighed in relief.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Hannah."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Dana?" I heard him gasp, and then sigh.

"Hannah…you know about Dana?"

"I found the box that you guys left in room 101. And…yesterday Dana kinda came here and told me about her relationship with you."

"She did? Did she tell you that I tried to keep in contact with her, but she wouldn't write back?"

"Yes, she did. She also told me she had this book that she wrote in, and when you told her mom was pregnant, she threw it out the window and then later, she couldn't find it. Do you know what happened to it?"

"That's because…I found it. I never looked in it, but I have it."

"Why didn't you look in it?" I asked, sure that everyone I knew would just open something like that right up and read every word.

"Because…it was hers, and it was private. I thought, maybe one day, I'd get a chance to give it back to her. But since she never wrote back to me, I never thought I should tell her that I have it."

"I think…that it's a good thing you didn't read it. She told me what she had written in it, and I don't think she had ever wanted you to see it."

"Okay, so how's school?" I could practically see him running his hand through his hair, trying to get off the subject, because it made him nervous.

"It's fine. I was kinda in a fight with this one boy, but it's okay now. He has a girlfriend now."

"Really. Why were you fighting?"

"He asked me out, but then Claire asked me about some rumor, but I thought she was talking about a different rumor, and he started avoiding me. Then, today I learned from his best friends that I was talking about a different rumor, and I went to talk to him. He told me has a new girlfriend now." I didn't realize how stupid it sounded until I said it all out loud. "It was mostly my fault that we were avoiding each other."

"Well, are you guys going to remain friends?"

"I don't know. He said he wants to stay friends, but I don't know if that will work out. It never seems to work out."

"You should at least try."

"I will, it's him I'm not so sure about." I laughed. "I have to go, dad. Tell mom I said hi and that I miss her. I'll see you guys soon."

"Bye, Hannah." He hung up and I sighed.

I really wish Quentin didn't have a new girlfriend. Somehow, I think we could have worked it out. But maybe not. Maybe this is for the best, us just being friends. But then again, Zoey and Chase were just friends for a long time too.

--

**-One Week Later-**

**-Thursday-**

Today sucks. In English class, the teacher paired us up for a writing assignment, and you'd never guess who I got stuck with. Quentin himself. Ever since him and Sierra started dating, he's been really…cocky.

He sat down beside me and I just looked at my paper. We were supposed to write an essay about what we can learn from each other in the time until Monday, when it's due. We have to make an outline first, so I put a number one on my paper.

I could feel Quentin reading over my shoulder as I wrote the words. _How to be a jerk._ He moved back, and I looked up at him. He just looked at me, not knowing what to say. I could tell my words shocked him, but I didn't think it would be this much.

"What did you mean by that?"

"I meant, that you are a jerk. Ever since you started dating Sierra you've acted like you don't care about anything else. You're a jerk." I finished, and he looked at me.

"I am not a jerk."

"Yes, you are."

"Fine." He said, and started writing on his paper too. When he finished, he moved so I could see it. I tried not to look, but I couldn't help it. _How to be a stuck-up brat._ My mouth dropped, and he smirked.

"I am not stuck-up."

"Yes, you are. You act like everybody should like you and do whatever you want. Guess what? Life doesn't work that way."

I rolled my eyes, and for the rest of the class we went back and forth writing things that we knew would hurt. I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. During lunch, that was all I thought about.

Finally, it was the end of the day. I went back to my room, and decided to just do my homework. I had a good bit to do, and I had a test tomorrow. I sighed, as I began working on my math homework.

--

**-Friday-**

On Friday, I walked to my math class in silence. I was not ready for this test, because I had hardly studied at all last night. Claire told me she found a boy that she thought I'd like, and I agreed to a blind date with him.

He wasn't that bad. We went to a movie, and that was it. By the time I went back to my room, I knew I would not be studying. Now, as I sit here with the test in front of me, I realize that I'm going to fail it.

When I'm finally finished with the test, I leave class. I head back to my dorm, because math is my last class. I sit down and sign onto the computer. Quentin is on.

_QuentinBuddy: Hey_

_HannahBanana: Yes?_

_QuentinBuddy: Geez sorry. Just wanted to talk to you._

_HannahBanana: Why?_

_HannahBanana: What about Sierra?_

_QuentinBuddy: What about her?_

_HannahBanana: Why aren't you talking to her?_

_QuentinBuddy: We broke up._

_HannahBanana: Oh._

_HannahBanana: I'm sorry to hear that._

_QuentinBuddy: You are not._

_HannahBanana: Yea, you're right._

_QuentinBuddy: I'm sorry that I tried to move on so fast._

I sat there for awhile, thinking. If I answer, he might ask me out. I knew what I had to do.

_HannahBanana has signed out._

I almost couldn't believe I'd done that. But when I looked at my screen, I knew I had. It was asking me if I wanted to sign in again.

I really didn't want to talk to anyone, so I grabbed my Ipod and headed down to the beach. I sat in the sand in silence, thinking, as music filled my ears.

Maybe, I really didn't want to go back out with Quentin. I mean, maybe he wasn't right for me. I also can't believe my dad has Dana's book. I wonder why he never told me about it. I wonder where it is.

**AN: Okay, so that is really short. I wanted to get in Logan's secret and Hannah and Quentin's talk but I didn't want to give to much else away. Reviews would be awesome.**

**-Breanna**


	7. Should I tell Claire?

**Chapter 7 - Should I tell Claire?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Chapter 7 guys. Hope you like it.**

**--**

**(Quentin's Point of View)**

So, today was the worst. I broke up with Sierra, because I realized I still like Hannah. Then, when I tried to talk to Hannah on IM she wouldn't talk to me. When I apologized, it took her a minute to answer, I guess she was considering. Then the next thing I know, these words appear on my screen.

_HannahBanana has signed out._

She didn't even answer. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think I could just move on to another girlfriend like that. Hannah means everything to me and now I've probably lost her for good.

--

**(Hannah's Point of View)**

I'm so tired. Last night, after I ignored Quentin, I couldn't sleep. I fell asleep once, but then Claire woke me up coming in from her date. I don't know what makes me think I can forget Quentin, but I'm going to try.

When I came back from my shower, Claire was sitting on her bed, waiting. She looked up at me, and I knew that look. She knew something. She watched me until I sat down on my bed, looking back at her.

"Why didn't you tell me about…this?" She asked, pulling The Box out from behind her back. My mouth dropped, and I looked down.

"Claire, I-"

"No, it doesn't matter. I know I'm like your only friend or whatever, and I know this is going to hurt. Hannah, our friendship is over. Unless you can explain to me what this box is and why you've been lying to me lately, I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"Claire…I'm sorry. I just…can't tell you about the box."

She nodded, then stood up. She walked up to me, took the lid off the box, and dumped its contents over my head. She dropped the now empty box at my feet, before walking out. I closed my eyes, and sighed.

She didn't understand. The only person that understood was Quentin, and now he probably hated me too. I just need to go home. But I can't. I can't seem like I can't handle this on my own. I will. I'll figure this out.

I got up and walked down to the beach. When I got down there, I saw Sierra sitting in the sand, crying. I walked up to her and sat down. I guess you could say it's because I'm good-hearted. She looked up, but wouldn't hold my gaze.

I took a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

"Quentin broke up with me." She sobbed, and I nodded.

"I know. He told me."

"He broke up with me…for you. He still likes you Hannah. He really does."

"Well, I don't know how I feel about him anymore." She looked up, studying my face.

"Are you for real?" She asked. "You two…are, like, so totally made for each other."

"Yea, well last night on IM he tried to tell me he was sorry. I didn't answer, I just signed off."

"Wow, really. I couldn't do that, I'd feel guilty." She smiled a little, wiping her eyes again.

"It wasn't that bad."

"You know," She started. "You're not what I expected you to be. I mean, you don't seem like you have too many friends, just that Claire girl and Quentin and his friends, Andrew and Jeremy."

"Yeah, I'm not that great at making friends. Plus, now I have no friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Claire hates me. I'm not talking to Quentin, which means Andrew and Jeremy hate me."

"I'll be your friend." She shrugged, smiling.

"Okay."

--

**-Sunday-**

The next day, Sierra called me and asked me if I wanted to hang out with her. I agreed, since I would have nothing else to do. That's the result of having no friends. I was walking to Sierra's dorm when I saw Quentin. I dropped my head, avoiding his eyes, and tried to keep walking.

"Hey Hannah." He said quietly.

I looked up quickly, but didn't look right at him. "Hey."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Um…I'm not."

"Yes you are. You saw me standing here but you still tried to walk right past like you didn't even know me."

"Look, Quentin, I have other things to do. Please just let me go." I tried to walk off, hoping he'd see I didn't want to talk to him.

"Hannah…"

I turned to look at him. The look on his face was of hurt, and I knew this wasn't going to go the way I'd planned.

"I'm sorry okay?"

I shrugged, looking away. I didn't want to talk about this. I bit my lip, looking up at him again. But when I did, he was gone.

--

"I can't believe he just walked off like that. Especially since he was the one that wanted to talk to you." Sierra was saying. I told her about what Quentin had done, and she thought it was rude.

"Yeah, I know."

"He's always been like that though. Everything is supposed to revolve around him. That's just the way he is."

"Yeah." I repeated.

"It's stupid. But he does really like you, you know."

"I know." I said quietly, looking down at my food.

We were sitting in Sushi Roxs, Sierra's new favorite place to be. When I got to her dorm, she hadn't even been ready. Now, she was dressed in a short denim mini-skirt, a yellow halter top, and yellow flip-flops. She looked really good, but also kind of…sunny.

"So, are you talking to Claire again yet?"

"Nope. She hates me still."

"What was in that box, if you don't mind my asking."

"Um…"

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I'll understand."

"Thanks. It's just not something I can easily explain."

"Yeah, of course." She nodded, smiling, as she continued to eat.

--

**AN: Sorry it's so short and sorry for the wait. I really wanted to post something today, and I didn't know where else to take this chapter. Please review!**

**-Breanna**


	8. Drama Begins

**Chapter 8 - Drama Begins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay, so here's chapter 8. I'm so sorry about the long wait, and I hope you guys are still reading this. I'll try to update sooner, I just need to get the story out of the rut that it's in, and then it'll be very interesting.**

**---**

**(Hannah's Point Of View)**

On Monday, I walked into English in a daze. This was only second period, but this was also the first class I had with Quentin. Somehow, I knew that today wasn't going to be a good day, I just wasn't sure how. I took my seat, noticing Quentin was already there.

"Good morning class." Our English teacher, Mrs. James, entered the room with her usual bright smile. "Today, we are going to start working on the drama section. Each person will have one partner, and I'll give you a genre. Your job will be to come up with a scene using your genre to present to the class on Friday."

Mrs. James started calling out names of people to be partners, and when she called my name I looked up. I was partnered with none other than Quentin, and the genre we got was romance. I wasn't looking forward to this.

When Mrs. James told us to get with our partners and start brainstorming ideas, I took my books and walked up to Quentin's desk. He looked up, and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down, waiting for Quentin to say something.

"So, I think we should start off the scene with both of us arguing…I'm not sure what about, but something. Then, you could start to cry or something, and…I'll kiss you. Is that a romance genre?"

"I guess so." I raised my hand, motioning for Mrs. James to come over. Quentin explained his idea to her and she said that yes, that would be a great idea. So that's just great, now I have to kiss him in front of the whole class.

---

For the rest of the week, English class was the only thing on my mind. Although, I wasn't exactly thinking about the class, I was thinking about the presentation we had to do on Friday. Quentin and I had worked hard all week preparing, but I told him we shouldn't kiss until Friday, to make it more realistic. Of course, he agreed.

Now it's Friday, and I'm walking to English. I have my lines memorized, and I know we'll do good on this project. As long as we don't break out into a real argument, I think we'll be okay.

I took my seat and waited for class to start. I watched silently all the other kids as they did their projects. Somehow, I think ours is going to be the best one. I wonder if Mrs. James knew something about me and Quentin arguing and not talking and if she's setting us up. I think she might be, because she seems like the kind of teacher that would do that.

"Next we have Hannah Reese and Quentin Garrett demonstrating a romance genre for us." Mrs. James said and the class looked surprised.

I followed Quentin to the front of the room, and Mrs. James asked if we were ready. I moved over by the door, while Quentin stood right up front. Quentin nodded, and so it begins.

I was turned with my back to him, pretending to talk to some friends. He came over and tapped me on the shoulder, and I spun around.

"What do you want?" I snapped, trying to be calm.

"I just wanted to tell you that I never want to see your face again!"

"What? I didn't do anything to you."

"Please, I've heard the rumors. I know you've been dating other guys behind my back."

"Ha, and you believe that? That shows how well you really know me." I think we both got so caught up in our acting that we forgot everyone else was there. We went on arguing like crazy for two minutes, until he said something that was not in our script.

"I hate you, you're a b--, Hannah." The class gasped, and I felt tears coming to my eyes. They thought we were still acting, but we definitely weren't anymore.

I cried, I couldn't stop the tears. I backed away from him, and the look on Quentin's face told me he realized what he'd said.

"Hannah, I-"

"Don't talk to me! Get away from me!"

"No, listen to me-"

"No." I cried, and he stood silently for a few seconds. I wiped at my eyes, and then I realized we had to finish our scene. I prepared myself as Quentin leaned in to kiss me. It was exactly how I'd always wanted to be kissed, and I can't believe this.

When he pulled back, everyone clapped, even Mrs. James.

"Well, it was very dramatic, just like I asked for. I love the ending, great job you guys. I give you guys a one hundred percent."

I nodded, going back and sitting in my seat. When the bell rang fifteen minutes later, I stood, ready to get as far from that room as possible. As I walked out, someone grabbed my arm. I turned, it was Quentin.

"Can I talk to you?"

"No." I said, and then I continued walking.

---

The next day was Saturday, and I headed down to the beach. I noticed a figure sitting there, and once I got close enough to see who it was, I started to turn away. I didn't want to talk to him right now, or ever again.

"Hannah?" He asked, turning before I could run away.

"Uh…hey." I walked closer toward him, but not too close.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Confused."

"About what?"

"About the way you kissed me yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, look. I like you, okay? I always have, and I'm sorry if you can't see that."

"I know you like me, Hannah. You're the one being a brat about this. I've tried to talk to you, you don't want to listen to me."

"Well I'm listening now."

"Hannah, I really like you. I'm sorry I dated Sierra, it was stupid. I didn't really want to date her, I just did it to try and get you off my mind."

"Did it work?"

"Of course not."

"Good." I smiled, and he looked confused.

"Why is that good?"

"Because I don't want to not be on your mind."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah." I said, since I had nothing else to say. "Umm…so I guess I'll see you later?"

"Nope."

"What? I just…thought that…you know, we could be friends again."

"I don't want to see you later, I want to see you right now."

And with that, he kissed me. It was a soft, gentle kiss, which was something I wasn't used to. I kissed him back, loving this feeling. And to think that all of this started because of a little drama.

**AN: Okay, there's chapter 8. Chapter 9 will be Dana and Logan meet again, and more about Quentin and Hannah's relationship. Also, more from the box next chapter. Please review!**

**-Breanna**


	9. Face To Face

**Chapter 9 – Face To Face.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay, here's chapter nine. I'm so sorry for the long wait, and I'll try to update this story faster.**

**------**

**(Hannah's Point of View)**

"Okay, Dana that would be great." I listened as she said goodbye, and I hung up.

That's right, I was talking to Dana Cruz, my dad's ex-girlfriend. I asked her to meet me at this fancy restaurant just off PCA's campus tonight. I waited to make sure the call with Dana was disconnected before flipping my cell phone open again.

I was sitting in my room, Quentin sitting on the floor in front of me. We were trying to set up my dad and Dana. So far, it seemed to be working.

"Hi Dad." I said once the call rang through.

"Hannah, what a surprise it is to hear from you. What's up?"

"Dad, I was wondering if you could meet me at this restaurant tonight. It's just off PCA's campus and I really want to go there. That way, you can meet my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? That's great, Hannah. Of course I'll come, but don't you want your mother to come?"

"Actually dad, I'd rather him meet you and mom separately, that way its not too overwhelming for him."

"Well, I guess that may be a good thing. You know how your mother can get about these things."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, dad. So she can come up some other time to meet him, and you can just meet him today."

"Alright, well I guess I need to go get ready if I'm going to be up there by tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you later. We'll meet you outside."

"Got it. I love you, Hannah, see you later."

"Love you too, Dad, bye."

I flipped my phone closed and sighed. It had worked! My dad and his ex-girlfriend were going to meet up tonight at a fancy restaurant, but they had no idea the other was coming. I asked Quentin if he would please come with me, just in case, and he agreed. It was going on three o'clock, so we decided to go get ready for the big night.

Once Quentin was gone, I got my things together to get a shower. I spent at least twenty-five minutes in the shower, which is actually a really long time compared to my usual ten-minute shower I take each morning. I walked back to my dorm, put my things away, and looked in my closet for something nice to wear.

By four o'clock, I'd finally decided on the perfect outfit. It was something I could wear on a half-date with Quentin, a meeting with Dana, and a nice dinner with my dad. I wore light faded jeans that looked great on me, a soft pink swoop-neck shirt, and low pink heels.

I brushed my hair into a half-ponytail, something my dad always said made me look extremely pretty. I also put on all the makeup I usually wore, since it came from the company my mom worked for.

At five o'clock, I got my purse and headed to the lounge to meet Quentin. We had told Dana to meet us inside, but for my dad to meet us outside, so he wouldn't go in and see her before he saw us. I was starting to get nervous, hoping we could pull this off.

When the taxi stopped in front of the doors to the restaurant, I checked inside the window. Sure enough, Dana was sitting at a table already. I turned around just as my dad came walking up to us. After a quick introduction between him and Quentin, we headed inside.

"Dad, by the way, we are actually going to meet someone here. I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's alright." I wasn't sure if he meant it or not, because I couldn't tell by his face.

When we came into view of Dana sitting at our table, I noticed her look up with wide eyes.

"Hannah, what's going on?" She asked, as we stopped in front of her.

"Dad, this is who we were going to meet here. Dana, I'm sure you remember my dad, Logan Reese."

"Look, maybe this was a bad idea." She said, getting up. "I should've known you were trying to set me up somehow, but I decided to trust you. I'll just go."

"But, Dana…" I tried hard not to let the tears fall, but I couldn't do it. I turned away, not wanting anyone to see me cry.

"Oh, Hannah…" I heard my dad say softly. I knew he was probably mad at me, and it was clear that Dana was. Why did I think I could set them up, and they would just go along with it?

"I'm sorry, everyone. I guess I just thought I could try to fix things between you guys."

"What do you mean, exactly?" I had forgotten that my dad had no idea I knew about the box. Oh no, now I'm busted.

"She didn't tell you, did she?" Dana answered him before I had the chance, which I was grateful for. "Logan, she knows. She found the box, with the letters, she knows everything."

"Hannah, why didn't you tell me you knew about the box?"

"Dad, I just want to know one thing." He nodded, so I continued. "Why did you get my mother pregnant when you were so in-love with Dana?"

He looked surprised that I was asking him this, and it was then I realized we were all standing around our table, some people giving us funny looks. "How about we all go to some quiet place to talk, okay? I'll explain the box to you and everything."

"I guess I'll talk to you later then, Hannah. Nice seeing you again, Quentin. You too, Logan."

"Dana," My dad spoke up, just like I'd hoped he would. "It would be an honor if you would join us."

"I don't know…" She looked at my tear-stained cheeks, Quentin's saddened expression, and then back to my dad. "Well, I guess I could go."

Tonight will sure be interesting, I know for a fact.

**AN: Okay, that's my short chapter nine. I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get this part out before I started in on the major drama that is building here. Next chapter may start in with the drama, I'm not 100 percent sure yet though. Please review.**

**-Breanna.**


	10. A Night of Fighting

**Chapter 10 - A Night of Fighting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**Author Note: Okay guys, I know I haven't updated in forever. Hopefully you're still reading this. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-------**

**Hannah's Point of View**

We all walked out of the restaurant to my dad's car. He drove, Dana sat up front, and Quentin and I sat in the back. One thing I knew my dad didn't like about Quentin and I sitting back there together is that the people up front can't see what's going on in the back. It's weird I know, and hard to explain, but that's just how it is.

Quentin held my hand and I leaned into his shoulder. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I was just hoping that everything between my dad and Dana would work out, somehow. I listened carefully and heard Dana's soft voice. I had to put my full concentration on it to hear what she was saying.

"Logan, I just think that you and Nicole should've told Hannah a long time ago what really happened between you two."

"But, Dana, she was so young. I was just afraid of how she would've reacted."

"She's fourteen, Logan. She's not that young. You know as well as I do that she fully understands."

"I just, wanted her to have a normal life." I could tell my dad's voice was strained, but Dana's was too. There was silence after that for awhile, neither of them knowing what to say.

"When you walked into the restaurant with them tonight, I swear I thought my heart stopped. I was so afraid of what you would say to me." Dana broke the silence, finally.

"What did you expect me to say?" I could tell that she had caught my dad off guard, which wasn't hard to do usually. "Did you expect me to yell at you?"

"I didn't know what to expect, Logan. I haven't talked to you since, God, I don't even know when. You've called me and wrote letters, but I was never sure what to say."

"So you changed your number, and had the letters sent back to me."

"I know it was wrong, Logan. But I was hurt, I cared about you so much." I heard Dana sigh, listening to herself talk about being hurt.

"I've told you a million times that I'm sorry that it had to be this way. Why can't you just believe that?"

"Believe what? That you're sorry, or that you never meant for it to happen?"

"That I'm sorry." He stated softly, and I knew he was looking right at her.

"Because, if you were sorry, you would've tried harder to get me back."

That was it. The words had been said, and I knew Dana was just as shocked that she'd said them as my dad was to hear them. I knew, though, that Dana had wanted to say those words for so long. I sighed, pulling closer to Quentin, who tightened his grip on me. Dana and my dad were silent for the rest of the ride.

When we stopped, Dana got out, slamming her door and went over to sit on a bench. My dad sat there for awhile, then said loud enough for Quentin and I to hear.

"Stay in here for now, guys. Dana and I need to talk privately." Then he got out, shut the door, and walked up and sat beside her.

"Quentin, I'm worried." I said softly, after watching them argue for a few minutes.

"It'll be alright, Hannah. They'll work it out, I'm sure."

We sat softly for a long time, before he pushed me up off him. I looked at him confused, but he just leaned in and kissed me, softly. It surprised me, but I kissed him back. When I pulled away a few seconds later, he sighed.

"What?" I asked, looking at him carefully, trying to read him.

"Nothing. I just want to kiss you one time without you pulling away." He looked away from me, sighing again.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my dad is right there and I…"

"I know, Hannah. I know." But he wouldn't look at me still. God, he's so confusing. I don't know why he puts me through this, especially tonight.

"Quentin, why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" He asked sharply, without even looking at me.

"Why are you getting mad at me for pulling away?"

"I'm not, just forget it."

"No, tell me what's going on." I wasn't going to give up that easily, even if it took all night.

"Hannah, did it ever occur to you that I might be ready to take our relationship to the next level here?"

"I…I don't know what to say. Quentin, I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"I don't know if you'll ever be ready for that, Hannah. You seem like the kind of girl that likes to play with people's heads. If that's all you're going to do with me, then I think we need some time apart." He looked at me now, finally.

"What?" I whispered, shocked that he could even say this.

"It's just that, I want more of a relationship than this really is. We're more like friends, who just kiss sometimes. I don't want that. I don't want to feel like I'm not getting anywhere with you."

"But I just…"

"You just what? Don't understand? Big shocker there, Hannah. You don't seem to understand a lot of things." He snapped at me, and I felt tears come to my eyes.

I looked away from him, out the window to my dad and Dana, who were still talking, but it didn't look like they were arguing. I brought my hand up to my face and wiped my eyes, glancing at Quentin out of the corner of my eye. He was staring out the window, sitting as far from me as possible.

"So, does this mean we're breaking up?" I asked softly. I mean, I had to know for sure.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He looked at me, and I held his eyes for a second, before turning away. I knew he saw the tears in my eyes, but he didn't say anything.

---

_**Fifteen Minutes Later:**_

My dad and Dana were coming toward the car now. They seemed to be on better terms than they were when we got here. They opened the door on my side, and asked us to get out. When my dad saw my tears, he looked at Dana, then to Quentin, and back to me.

"Hannah, what's wrong?"

"Everything. Can you just take me back to PCA? I really don't feel like talking about anything tonight." I looked at him, and he knew I was upset.

"Well, okay, if that's what you want."

---

**Dana's Point Of View**

Logan and I got into the car and headed back to PCA. He told me he wanted to take Hannah and Quentin back first, then he would take me to my car. I agreed, and we started off. Hannah looked really upset, I wonder what happened. I tried to think of what it could've been, but all I could think about was my conversation with Logan.

_**Recap:**_

_I got out of the car and walked around to sit at a picnic table. Logan said something to Hannah and Quentin, and then he started over to me._

"_They are going to stay in the car, give us a chance to talk, okay?"_

"_Yeah, that's fine." I said, not really looking at him._

"_So are you not going to look at me all night?" He snapped, and I looked up at him immediately._

"_Don't you even snap at me, Logan Reese. I have done nothing to you."_

"_Oh, right. Because ignoring my phone calls and letters is really nothing."_

"_I told you, I was sorry for that. But you hurt me once, why would I want to let you back in?" I looked at him, more like glared at him really._

"_I wasn't asking you to let me back in. I was asking you to at least talk to me, to let me explain."_

"_I didn't want to hear what you had to say, Logan. Why don't you understand? You hurt me. You cheated on me with my so-called best friend!" I don't know why I was yelling at me, but he was making me so mad._

"_I said I was sorry. But you know what, I wouldn't change that for anything." _

"_Well, that's good to know, I guess." I sighed, looking away. _

"_That wasn't what I meant. I meant I wouldn't change it because I love Hannah to death. She's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

"_You used to say that about me." I whispered, not looking at him._

"_Dana, you've got to understand that I really am sorry for what happened between us. If I could go back and do it over, I would probably do it the same way. I don't know why I slept with Nicole, but the result of it is the most amazing daughter in the world."_

"_I know, Logan, it's just…I wanted to be the mother of you child." _

"_I'm sorry, really." We sat in silence for awhile after that, neither of us knowing what to say. "So, I have a confession to make."_

"_Okay, what is it?"_

"_You know that book that you wrote everything that you planned for your life in? The one you threw out the window and lost?"_

"_Yeah. What about it?"_

"_I found it. I've had it since the day you threw it out the window."_

"_No, you don't. I looked for it later, and you said you hadn't seen it." I was shaking my head as I spoke._

"_I lied. I've had it all this time."_

"_So, I guess you read it then?"_

"_No, actually. I haven't even peeked at it."_

"_Really?" I was shocked to hear that, but it made me smile._

"_Yeah. It was private, so I didn't open it. I can give it back to you sometime, its at my house."_

"_Well, I don't know if I want it back. But, okay, if you want to give it to me, then I'll take it."_

"_Okay, sounds good."_

"_So, you really didn't open it?"_

"_No." I looked at him and smiled at this. "So, let's go see if Hannah is ready to talk now."_

"_Alright."_

_We walked up to the car and he opened the door. Hannah's face was streaked with tears, and Quentin was staring out the opposite window. Hannah said she didn't feel like talking anymore, and just wanted to go home._

_---_

The slam of Quentin's door shook me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see him storming off in the direction of PCA's dorms. Logan got out and said goodnight to Hannah, and she waved at me as she walked around the front of the car. I waved back, and watched her walk off into the darkness.

Logan got back in the car, and looked over at me. I looked at Hannah, then back to Logan.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked, wondering if Hannah had said anything.

"I'm not sure. All Hannah said was that he was a jerk, and she didn't want to talk about it." He looked at his hands for a few minutes, before he looked back at me. "So, I guess I'll take you back to your car then?"

"Um, yeah I guess."

"Unless you wanted to drive around for awhile?"

"Well, I should probably be getting home. But I think I could stay out a little longer." I smiled at him, and he returned it.

"Alright then." He drove off PCA's campus, and just picked a direction. "So, how have things been for you?"

"Is that really what you want to ask me, Logan?"

"Why? Is that not a good question?" He smirked at me, before looking back to the road.

"How about this? You can ask me any one question, and I have to answer it. But only one, anything else I don't have to answer."

"Alright, fair enough. But you've got to let me think about this very important question for a few minutes."

I laughed at that, and agreed. For the next five and a half minutes, I know because I watched the clock, he thought about his question as he drove.

"Okay," He said finally. "I want to know, why you ever answer my calls or write back to me from the letters you did read?"

I looked at him, and then out at the road. "Well, I guess I just didn't know what to say. I was hurt, and I wasn't sure how to explain that to you. I still can't seem to explain it to you now."

For the next hour, we drove around, talking about all kinds of things. We talked about him and Nicole, he asked me about Zoey, and we talked about how things used to be between us. It was good that we talked about everything. When we pulled into the parking lot where my car was, he shut off the engine and turned to me.

"So, thanks for tonight, Logan. It was actually pretty fun."

"Yeah, it was." He agreed, but he kept staring at me. I couldn't help it, I started to wonder what he was staring at.

Before I could even think about what was happening, he was leaning in and kissing me. It was amazing, and I realized I'd really missed him. But then I realized something else, this was a mistake. I pulled back from him pretty fast.

"Logan, look, I can't do this."

"Why?"

"Because, I just can't. I'm sorry."

I got out of the car, and walked over to my own car without looking back. It wasn't until I was sitting in my car, getting ready to pull away, that I glanced back at Logan. His head was leaning on the steering wheel, his hands on his head. I thought briefly about going back to say something else to him, but then I decided against it.

When I drove past his car, I beeped my horn once. He looked up, and I thought it looked like he was crying, but I wasn't sure. I was already pulling out of the parking lot, away from him and his car. I knew right then that I might be leaving Logan Reese behind forever.

---

**Author Note: Well, its good to be writing again. I'm going to work on this story more now, and try to finish it soon. Please review.**


End file.
